


I'm Not Crying

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [68]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bambi - Freeform, Cute, Disney, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You make Khan watch Bambi</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Crying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



“Please! It’s like my favorite Disney movie of all time!” You begged Khan as he set, reading yet another book. Due to the speed that his brain absorbed information, he had read more books in a month then you could probably read in a year. He had easily read through your personal library since he had moved in and was now moving on to the public library.

“You said that about the last Disney movie we watched. And the one before that. And…”

“Okay, I get it.” You said. “But please?” You gave him puppy eyes and a pouty lip. You knew he couldn’t refuse you then.

“Fine.” He growled, setting his book aside. You smiled happily and turned the movie on. “What exactly are we watching?”

“Bambi.” You said. He raised an eyebrow.

“I haven’t read that one in any of the Grimm fairytale books.” Khan said.

“That’s because it’s not. Now shhh.” You settled by his side and watched as the movie started to play. He watched it, but you could tell he was absolutely bored.

And then came the horrible part that always brought you to tears. You wiped your eyes and looked over at Khan. You noticed that he had moved the arm that had been resting around you and was hiding his eyes from your view.

“Khan?” You asked, pausing the movie. “Are you okay honey?”

“Peachy.” He said. You pulled his hand down and saw that he had been crying. You hugged him.

“Oh honey.” You said. “That movie always gets to me too.”

“It did not “get to me”.” He said. You smiled and snuggled close to him.

“Whatever you say.” You said, smiling a bit. He continued to hide his manly tears throughout the rest of the movie but held you at his side as you finished the movie.


End file.
